requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle's Trial
Cabot Estate - Council Room May 7th, 2014 The Council Room is very literally a round table; a wooden ring, set with a dozen chairs. Ten of them are clearly for the leaders of the clans and covenants, with the symbol of that group carved into the back of them. One is a comfortable but plain chair. The last is a full-on, no-kidding, honest-to-goodness throne. The Councilors are all assembled, but have not been invited to speak for this section of proceedings. The only voices that need to be heard are Alder Victor Castle's, as the accused, Raine Davis', as the erstwhile prosecutor, and any witnesses either of them might request. Raine dresses no more formally than she ever does, neat and clean but with beaded jewelry around her ankles and bisecting the length of her bare feet, her skirt and bodice both artistically shredded and her creamy midriff visible between them. A chair has been added for Castle to sit if he wishes, though nobody really expects him to give up the psychological advantage of standing. Raine has politely refused one. Castle takes the chair, but stands behind it, further emphasizing his 'at the stand' demeanor. The ancient kindred lifts his voice to speak, his clothing -sparkling- white, which may mean something to those so politically inclined as to know what the heck is going on. "Good evening, Councilors." A small series of notecards is pulled from the inner pocket of his suit. Tonight, Castle is dressed in a sleek, Indian-Cut suit with a high collar and padded interior. Tailor cut, the suit shows every speck, because it is blindingly white, purest of pure and bleached to perfection, the literal gold threads standing up even to the rigors of the chemical wash needed to keep the fabric so stark white. Along his left side is a long, wide drape of gathered velvet, just as stark white, and hemmed at the bottom in gold laurels. Binding the drape to his shoulder at his waist is the same stark crimson sash with the golden borders he always wears, the only thing on him not the same glittering white of the chemical wash, as pale as talcum. Even his boots are white, the bottoms polished despite picking up every stray brown black and grey smudge he comes across. From the shoulder, across the collar, and down the front of the suit are tiny golden leaflets, sparkling as the real gold thread catches the light, and echoed on the side-seams of the loose, comfortable slacks he wears over those highly polished white boots. "Alder Castle," Raine begins, smiling to him in her serene fashion. "Do I have your preferred address correct? You have been called to appear before the Council to answer a variety of charges. Some of these are actually breaches of city law, and some are social faux pas of various degrees of severity. The latter have been included for two reasons: first, because they paint a pattern of behavior about which the city is concerned and to which the city is responding; and second, because it gives you an opportunity to provide context for situations which I have no doubt were fraught with them. We will address issues one at a time, to ensure that you have the opportunity to respond to each - and to ensure that nobody's personal grievance is lost. You may either speak in your own defense or invite another to do so for you, and you may call upon witnesses as appropriate. This is not supposed to be a witch hunt. Do you have any specific requests before we begin, or would you like to bring anyone in as your defender?" Killigrew is wearing a pretty green dress, with her pretty copper hair combed and curled into pretty, loose ringlets. Lots of pretty with this former ghoul. she waits patiently just outside the doors with a gorgeous, lightweight green cloak draped to cover her lightly bandaged wounds. There's a reason she's not sitting. "Thank you for asking, Myrmidon Davis, it's actually Alder Councilor in address. Alder Castle is my father." The small, dark man smirks, his eyes twinkling merrily, crinkling at the edges. He waits a moment for her to get through her introduction, nodding faintly, of at least moderately good humor, and nods at the end "I'll represent myself, thank you. And just one request... can we all assume I've said the right thing, agree with me, and go home? Please?" Another smirk, Castle's shoulders shaking faintly as he looks from Kindred to Kindred up on the council, cracking into a grin as he lets reveal the joke. Raine chuckles warmly, and nods. "I think that's perfectly reasonabl... waaaaaaaait!" Mock-sternness, as she purses her lips and points an accusing finger at Castle. "Alder Councilor, then. To pick an issue to start with: several nights ago, you attacked a known Haven - that of Yamanaka Aikiko - in Mother Mathis' territory. You did this in full view of witnesses and after making clear threats to do so. As Aikiko has observed, you were in frenzy at the time of the attack, which is a mitigating factor the Council should take into account. You were not, however, in frenzy when you threatened, on the grounds of the Miskatonic Art Association, to smash her Haven. This indicates a certain degree of premeditation. I invite you to explain your actions, after which I will speak further to the issue." "Death... Is Anathema. Through the Praxis Wars we have learned the true cost of death, the true pain of sacrifice. Who amongst you on the Council has lost a loved one? A childe? A sire? I lost both of mine. I saw this city in peril, without a strong central focus, without the means to control the Kine, and so I brought you Master Samuel Richardson. I saw a girl damned to eternal suffering, and so I elevated Alana Loren. Twice have I sacrificed a part of my soul in the four months since I have awakened from the Eclipse, to ingratiate myself to the city, and instead of congratulations, I've been met with... awkwardness." Castle's voice is strong, clear, and passionate. He believes his own words, unshakably, and swells with pride when he talks about his childer, or wilts with pain when he is reminded of all those lost. "The Late Baroness LeStrange once told me that the key to impressing upon the Nosferatu that something needs to happen is to frighten them first. Fangface? I hope that the strength of my unchained beast scares the -crap- out of you... "Carthians... Prefect Hamilton... Have your contemporaries yet told you of what I did to Alexander Pennyweight? A Ventrue, and a spitfire, had he survived to these modern nights he would have rivaled Master Samuel's influence. Did they tell you I apologized after driving him into torpor? That his refusal to cooperate with me and to meet me at the mediation table resulted in my striking him down and leaving him in a box with his covenantmates? I have regretted that for years. I learned tolerance from Pennyweight that I am striving to regain now. That I have been fighting to recapture every night since I reawoke, and I finally think I can see the light of, once again. "You all knew Wisteria was my lover once upon a time, back in the roaring twenties when we were still new here. She and I and Seda palled around quite a lot. We made a stir. But Maren and Wisteria were kept in check by Then-Prince Cartwright's strength. Carbry didn't like him, but how much bloodshed would have happened had The Marquis not been there to keep Maren and Wisteria from starting a war on each other...? Oh... right... they did. And Carbry couldn't stop it. She couldn't -begin- to stop it. And Wisteria slew every... last.. Sanctified... in Kingsmouth... Bar, of course, Mother Sarah Mathis." Castle bows his head to her and splays his hand, gesturing to her respectfully. "Mother Mathis... we shared a very... quiet moment. Shortly after I awoke we spoke of our losses in hushed tones, and shared tears. I didn't know Haze very well, but she had the right idea. Stephanie and Nathan are lost to me -forever-. I would not deprive any Kindred of their last moments. I do not desire the destruction of -any- Kindred. Your faith even goes so far as to forbid it. I may have violated your territory. I am unsure, but if I have done so, please allow me to make restitution? I have never seen the laws for Sagecroft posted anywhere... Perhaps they have been violated numerous times? Again, the need for a central authority to make these things known and keep them available for all Kindred is made manifest." Here Castle sighs and looks contrite. He purses his lips tightly and looks to Yamanaka. "I did not violate your territory. The laws of the city are very clear, in that that building is -not- a haven. It is property on Mother Mathis' territory, and I understand that Karr owns it, and I certainly... I very -much-... acted irrationally. My nephew is dead. The Last of the Thorned Wreath is gone from Kingsmouth. I didn't want to hear 'no one is responsible'. I didn't want to hear 'no justice for you'." He tears up, red swimming at his eyes and welling over, "I didn't want to hear 'he lived to protect you all and he died for nothing'. I defy anyone to keep their cool with the last tortured thoughts of their childe echoing in their heart... knowing they were burned alive in the sun, shackled to a bed, and then knowing who did it..." "Alder Councilor, I will ask you to restrict your remarks to the issue at hand. Whether or not you have frightened the crap out of the Nosferatu or were Wisteria's lover is not relevant unless you can demonstrate /why/ it is relevant - and relevant to this specific issue. Which is, I remind you, the attack upon Aikiko's haven and the violation of Mother Mathis' territory. I would also ask you not to speak directly to the Councilors. Direct your responses to me, please." Raine arches her eyebrows, unimpressed by the extremely eloquent grandstanding. It's a beautiful speech, but he is, as one might put it, 'trying the court's patience' with it. "The laws of the city are written to convey spirit, rather than letter. It was designed that way specifically to prevent people from obeying the letter of the law and violating the spirit. You were aware that the building was the residence of Timothy Karr and Justine Le Fleur. You were aware that Timothy Karr and Justine Le Fleur are the ghouls of Yamanaka Aikiko. Would you please explain your claim that you were not aware it was a Haven?" "Not 'not aware', Myrmidon Davis. I know it not to be. The city has -clearly- defined laws about 'mark it or lose it'. The building is not marked. It is not a haven. I know where her ghoul lives, I went looking for her. In hindsight... I'm glad she wasn't home." Castle purses his lips tight and furrows his brows, contrite again "I like the little dove, quite a lot. Since the Strix is again responsible for the death of one of our city's Kindred..." he pauses, sucking his lips, and raises his hand to frame his eye, composing himself "As much as I am guilty for throwing Karr across the room, you must admit that Yamanaka Aikiko failed to mark her territory. Unmarked, she is not protected by the city's law. That, notwithstanding, I did shift the foundation a bit, and I did significant damage. My memories of the event are somewhat hazy, but I have a vivid recollection of Karr in my hands, with his feet off the ground, and then sailing through the air. Getting my hands dirty is not generally my way of doing things... I have people for that. When I threatened Yamanaka's assets it really was a warning that I was going to have to lash out at her with my influence if she couldn't bend on the idiotic issue we're struggling to resolve. Putting your hands on another Kindred is so..." He wrinkles his nose "Pedestrian." "The city has clearly defined laws that a Haven must be known to be a Haven for the laws protecting it to apply. It was designed as an exception to the usual rule that ignorance is no excuse to the law: if, for example, someone were to break into a house to feed and then discover it was a Haven, they cannot be held accountable," Raine explains. "Whether or not it was marked with her cant, you knew it was a property belonging to Yamanaka Aikiko. You went there specifically for that purpose. I will accept that you were taking a more literal definition of the law, but you have twisted something designed to protect into something that prevents protection. I find that disingenuous." Raine takes a moment, her feet planted on the ground like they were roots, the beaded jewelry on her feet catching the light faintly. "On the issue of violating Mother Mathis' territory. You say, and I can quite easily believe, that you did not know what the laws of that territory were. As it happens, ignorance is /not/ an excuse for that law. I would ask, however: you have met Mother Mathis. You are familiar with her as a person. You are familiar with the laws she keeps for her home, at Marsh Manor. Without knowing what laws she has specifically instituted, would you have the Council believe that you believed an act of home invasion and violence against another Kindred or her ghouls was something that would be permissible in the territory she maintains?" "I was in Frenzy at the time." Castle nods "And that's not the law as it was cited to me, or I would not have regurgitated that information. I'd be pleased to see the document keeping the law for my future edification? Knowing the laws or not, my Beast isn't going to play nice with the city's decisions. I did apologize, publicly, just now. And I offered to make restitution. I'm uncertain what more I can do." "So, to summarize: You acknowledge and accept that you broke the law, but you did so partially in ignorance and partially while lost to the Beast. You accept the need to make restitution on this issue." Raine nods. It's a subtle but important change from '/if/ I have done so...' Her voice is gentle as she adds, "I think all of us here understand your grief, and know what grief can drive a person to do. And even those who have not yet endured that kind of loss have surely felt the Beast rise within them, and taken actions they later regretted. Part of what I seek to ascertain is whether you do, indeed, regret those actions." "Turning to the next matter," she continues, "You spoke of your motivation for threatening Aikiko being that 'she couldn't bend on the idiotic issue you're struggling to resolve'. That issue would be the ownership of the ghouls, Justine Le Fleur and Timothy Karr? Would you explain to me why you are still struggling to resolve that issue, given that it was brought before Council and voted upon? By edict of this Council, the rights of the next of kin have been upheld. Athan Michaels' property passed to Alexandra Sharpe, his childe, who sold them to Yamanaka Aikiko. To the outside observer, your continued protestations that they are or ought to be yours, when you were never in the chain of custody, are a refusal to acknowledge the authority of the Ruling Council, or abide by its edicts if you happen to dislike the way the vote goes." "Assuming the other councilors agree that the wording of the law is indeed 'everyone knows it's a haven'. I still do not. I've never seen a Kindred sleep there. I doubt you have either. I was under the impression that one of the reasons for the marks was so that no-one could say after the fact 'oh but that's my haven, everybody knows'. Last I heard it was Athanasius Michaelides haven, and he was dead and gone." Castle again splays his hands "We're arguing semantics here, though. Ignorant or not, it has nothing to do with it. Even had I known, even had I been aware of the law, even had I been ironclad in my desire not to do anything to anyone, even had I been Mother Mathis, who, I may point out, is in this state illegally, I was in Frenzy. I had no means of stopping the actions." Castle looks up to Mother Mathis and bobs his head, his brows raised "Indeed. Quakers and Witches both are banned from the state of Massachusetts. Stupid laws, hmmm?" Castle sits back and nods "The issue is not to whom they belong, but that they must belong to Alana. I promised her I would get them for her, and I mean to see that promise fulfilled. I do not dispute the council's claims, I do not begrudge or refuse to acknowledge the council, this is a separate matter of my word and need not be aired to this public forum. I made a promise. I always keep my word, Myrmidon Davis. Without exception. Whether she wishes to sell them to me, or give them to me, or fight with me over their ownership and increase the acrimony between us... that is business between Yamanaka and I, not between myself and the city." "Human laws," Raine points out. "Which bear no relevance to this proceeding. Nor is what 'everybody knows'. What is important is the law, firstly, and what you knew, secondly. /You/ knew that it was the property of Yamanaka Aikiko. /You/ knew that it was the residence of her ghouls. For you to then claim that you did not recognize it to be a Haven... that is semantics. However, I accept that your actions were taken in frenzy; that they are regretted; and that you are willing to bear the responsibility for them." Raine steps back to the Council table, consulting her notes briefly. The nearest Councilors have pulled their chairs back so they're facing Castle and Raine rather than the center, which leaves plenty of space. "The other occasion on which you notably appeared to defy Council edicts was in the torture of Alder Isrieal Romanov. Less than a month earlier, you seconded the motion that no grievous punishments should be applied until the matter had been discussed at the following Council. In defiance of that same edict, you flayed Isrieal Romanov, forced hot ashes down her throat, and poured liquid metal inside her. I think we can all agree that that constitutes a 'grievous punishment'. Would you like to explain that situation?" "A covenant matter. A matter of two covenants, in fact. Again not the purview of this council. I don't believe I'm at liberty to speak unless the leadership of that other covenant allows me to do so, so I'll have to refrain from further comment. You'll note that she was tried as Invictus by Invictus for crimes against the Invictus, and that these reasons were posted at the location for all to see. These were not crimes against the city, they were crimes against the Unconquered. I don't believe we restricted the covenants from policing themselves, nor from using torture as a method of instruction?" Castle stands firm on this one, nodding to Raine, and to the council. Whether or not Raine likes the explanation, it is a fairly unambiguous situation. "Alder Councilor, you have twice drawn a weapon on Elysium grounds: once at the Marsh Mansion, in the presence of your childe Alana Loren, and once at Talbot Hall, which had been declared a temporary Elysium. You also insisted on carrying a weapon into Talbot Hall, specifically against the requests of the host - which is appalling manners - and against the orders of the Keeper, which is illegal. At the time, you refused to acknowledge the Keeper's right to declare Elysium, and therefore the authority of the Ruling Council who awarded that authority. You then proceeded to frenzy and physically attack her, an action for which you have been socially censured by both Keeper and Harpies. To clarify, it is not your actions in frenzy that this Court seeks to address: it is the actions preceding that, which happened while you were in control of your faculties. Would you speak to the first instance first, please?" Castle blinks and looks taken aback... "I'd like to call up Alana Loren, please. I have ... no recollection of drawing a weapon at Marsh Mansion. I keep my weapon peacebound, and always have, on the grounds of that building. I don't know that I've ever drawn it..." He frowns deeply and looks down, leaning on the chair. After a moment he shakes his head "No, no recollection whatsoever. On my word. When did this happen?" "We will take a short recess, then, while we try to contact Alana Loren." Raine nods, and goes to call Katya, who will call Alana, who will - hopefully! - be available to come on down to Cabot Estate and testify at her sire's trial. When Alana arrives, Raine takes a moment to welcome her privately. "Thank you for coming down, Alana. Your name arose as a witness to one of the allegations against Alder Castle - specifically, an occasion in Marsh Mansion where he drew his sword? The version of the story I have is that he drew it on you, but we'd very much like you to explain what happened as you recall it. I am afraid, though, that I can't let you speak to your sire before you do. Will you testify?" Killigrew is standing outside, stock still in the way the dead can do. She's wearing that pretty green dress, with her coppery hair pinned back, and a light weight green cloak to cover her shoulders and back in an elegant fashion. Alana's gaze glances around a moment, noticing Killigrew as she steps in, giving her a quick nod in passing. As she comes up to Raine she nods her head quietly to her, thinking a moment before nodding slowly, "It's not a problem, I'll help any way I can. I can testify yes of course." her brow is furrowed a bit at Raine's wording. "Thank you," Raine smiles. She fetches Alana a chair, though Castle has elected to stand behind his, and Raine doesn't even have one. The full Council is assembled, eleven of the twelve seats around the table filled - the last, of course, being the throne of the Absent Prince. She waits until attention has returned to her, which doesn't take long, and nods to Alana. "Alana, Alder Castle has been accused of drawing a weapon on Elysium grounds - at Marsh Mansion, and in your presence. He says he has no recollection of doing so, and has asked for you to recount the event. Take your time, and just tell me what you remember." Castle smiles sweetly at Alana as she enters, nodding to her and murmuring "Hello my love. I'd hoped you'd come to support me, tonight... not chair the testimony to destroy me. C'est la vie." Alana glances at Castle and gives him a quick smile, no she doesn't reply, he'll hear it soon enough. Moving over to the chair Alana does sit down, as Raine had mentioned the event in more detail more of the event was recollected for Alana. She looks over the Council, having met everyone or seen them in the distance, "Alder Castle was having an argument, I call it a argument, they may call it a discussion, with Killigrew. He did not draw his sword. I myself had only been recently uplifted and saw my position as his childe and Maiden of the Circle to try and defuse the situation. After Killigrew left, or we left for the entry, I can't recall who left first, my Sire explained the lack of wisdom in how I approached the situation." "He did /not/ draw his sword?" Raine raises her eyebrows, and looks to Mother Mathis and Aikiko for confirmation that Alana's not dominated, or possessed, or bloodbound to her eyeballs. No need to make the girl unconscious with the scan - all that's needed are those couple of subtle little nods. "The event was blown out of proportion in the rumor mill, then. Can you confirm that to the best of your knowledge, no breach of Elysium happened on that occasion?" "To the second charge, on Mother Mathis?" Castle offers, smiling sweetly to his childe. Alana nods her head to Raine, "As far as I'm aware he breached no Elysium rules and never drew his sword." oh Alana's aware that she's being scanned, it's silly not to assume that everyone being questioned wouldn't be scanned to make sure they are being truthful. "Thank you, Alana," Raine smiles. "Would that all issues could be dealt with so neatly! That's all we needed from you." She won't throw Alana out of the room, but there's nowhere for her to sit other than right where everyone is staring, which might make for a certain amount of self-consciousness. "Yes please, Alder Councilor. To the second charge: insisting on bringing a weapon into Talbot Hall, which had been declared formal Elysium, and your refusal to acknowledge the authority of the Keeper or the Ruling Council." Alana stands up and leaves the chair, giving it over to whoever else may need to testify if anyone. Not being thrown out she moves over to the door and hides/LEANS against the wall to help keep it from falling down. "I believe I can address that one, as well as the attack on Mother Sarah Mathis in one? I came to Elysium somewhat agitated, already. This was, I believe, directly in the wake of the death of that poor girl from The Band Called Amaranth?" Castle flattens his lips into a thin line, a deep grimace as he takes a momentary breath through his nose. "When I went into a slumber, a single brilliant point of power controlled this city. Baron Isaiah Cartwright in 1954 was a dynamic force. His voice is known by the Symposium throughout New England, and he is greeted with familiarity and good cheer by damned near every Invictus on this half of North America. The tradition and declaration of Elysium is, always has been, and always will be -solely- the purview of the Prince. Princes have tried to declare an Elysium that travels with -them- anywhere they go, thus anyone using any discipline is guilty of a sin against the city... "That's /hogwash/ and everyone here knows it. That's a coward's refuge, trying to hide behind an august custom and defy the wits of the city. A city with strong harpies would tear that Praxis apart until someone with bigger, brassier balls stood up right quick and took it from them. I have been permitted to carry weapons on the Elysium at Marsh Mansion since 1914. I came to a costume party -in uniform- and was challenged by a ghoul. One. I was challenged again when I demanded to be let by. Two. Mother Mathis argued with me in the foyer before half the city's Kindred claiming a right and location I believed utterly inappropriate, in my admitted error. Three. And I lost my temper. I stabbed Mother Mathis in the face, and she -did not- deserve that, but the beast takes it's quickest route, and she did not acquiesce to a mere social pressure. "I maintain that the Cotillion Hall is not, nor can it be, ever an Elysium. The Louvre is an Elysium. Marsh Mansion is an Elysium. Cabot Hall and the Art Association are -High Elysium- and you will note that I am less armed than any of the Gangrel here..." The ancient gestures to those and sundry present. "And yet still... if you claim I have violated Elysium, you -only- need uphold Mother Mathis' ruling that I am in scandal for what I have done. Further, and apart, Mother Mathis, I brought you physical violence, called you a liar, and violated your rights granted by this council. My ignorance was inexcusable. I offer with my apologies a Minor Boon in the hopes that you will forgive me, and bear in mind my capacity for humility, as well as my capacity for hubris. "Our society -has- punishments, already, pre-proscribed, by the All Night Society itself. Social Censure is a powerful threat, and had this city a Prince to enforce it, you would see the true strength of a city in which a single point of power draws all influence inward, and spins the city into a web stronger than the individual strands. You have suggested, I'm afraid, one of the most heinous punishments for a Kindred... that of the Boon Broken. I have never violated my prestation, and to take away the house of my Dynasty and my unreleased childe -smacks- of cruelty and viciousness that none have earned... Least of all me." "As one of the two Gangrel in the room, I take personal offense at the notion that you are less armed than I am, Alder Councilor. That said... yes, the Louvre is an Elysium. So is the War Museum, in Beijing. Half the French Quarter, in New Orleans. And Grand Central Station, in New York City. Some Elysiums are theaters or museums or libraries; some are nightclubs, or restaurants, old bus terminals or ruined churches. In Romania there is an Elysium that travels from site to site, like a flea market, and nobody is told where Elysium will be until an hour before it is called. Elysium is, in fact, wherever Elysium is declared. Can a Prince declare that Elysium is wherever he happens to be? Just as you say, Alder Councilor, I imagine the Harpies would tear into anyone who tried to do that. But declaring that the location formal Court is to be held is a temporary Elysium is a very different matter indeed. "You say that Elysium is, and always has been, the exclusive purview of the Prince. In that, you are mistaken. There are many domains in which Princes have authorized the Regent of a given area to declare Elysium. You came to a gathering of the Court, armed. You were asked by the ghoul charged with greeting guests to disarm. You refused; and not politely. I suggest that 'the Beast made me do it' is an inadequate excuse. It can be forgiven the first time, perhaps. The second time. Under extreme circumstances. But when you fly into a frenzy over something as eminently reasonable as being asked not to come armed to a formal Court event... that is not reasonable. "No punishment has yet been discussed in this trial, Alder Councilor. Nobody is talking about taking away your house, or your unreleased childe. Your apology and prestation are noted, and welcomed. Neither obviate the issue of your failing to respect the Ruling Council and its edicts. Given that you mention your murder of the singer from Amaranth, however, let us turn to that issue. You were informed by the Sheriff that she was investigating the matter. You were asked to refrain from interfering in that investigation. You stated before this Council that you informed the Sheriff only because she was there, and gave no weight to her order regarding how things would proceed. You speak of a Prince as a single point of law and order in a way that certainly makes it seem like these are things you desire, but you choose to ignore the Sheriff? An action which led to the murder of an innocent and -famous- mortal, and broke the contract which held the demon. Would you speak to this event, please?" "The Romanian Elysium is the -same- event, traveling from place to place, Myrmidon Davis. Half the french quarter is not Elysium, that is a gross exaggeration. As a Kindred immediately charged by yourself of drawing a weapon in Marsh Mansion with zero substantiation, I question your desire to be friendly and non-combative when you have yet to apologize for accusing *me* of violating an institution I have held in esteem for a hundred years. I have heard mention of punishment before trial repeatedly during these proceeding. Where, otherwise, would I have manufactured the notion? Also..." Castle puts his hand up to his ear "Remind me... again... who authorized in many domains?" Castle scoffs, looking at her disapprovingly, the weight of that ancient gaze falling on the wide-eyed Carthian Grel. "What more needs to be spoken of in the event? The Sheriff's duty is to enforce the law, not to dictate the actions of members of the Ruling Council, whom the Sheriff works for. I took action to remove the demon and in so doing broke the spell ensnaring my family member. As a Priscus and as a member of this city I acted with the assistance of -another- Ruling Council Member, and frankly, we were conditionally victorious. We were lauded it by the harpies. A human died. Humans die every day, Myrmidon Davis. I was quite broken up about it, but these are not matters of City Law." "In this city, Alder Councilor, the Ruling Council takes the place of the Prince. Anything a Prince could authorize is, here, authorized by the Ruling Council. And no, I am not going to apologize for accusing you of anything: I have been charged to discuss with you the complaints and grievances levied against you. It is not /I/ who accuses you, Alder Councilor." Raine is calm and serene, splaying her hands as if to indicate the weight of the Council gathered behind her. "And while you may have heard mention of punishment, it has not been discussed in this trial. Caio Hasath rescinded the motion regarding punishment at the meeting, earlier. The time to discuss punishment is after a verdict." She looks over her shoulder to Eric, and then back to Castle. "As a Priscus and a member of this city, you acted with the assistance of another Ruling Council Member - but did not inform him that you were acting against the express wishes of the Sheriff, and interfering with an ongoing investigation. The Sheriff's duty is not merely to enforce the law: it is to keep the Domain safe. A human did not /die/, Alder Councilor. A human was murdered, and unnecessarily so. Had you worked with the Sheriff rather than in opposition to her, you would have known which of the band members was the demon. I find it astounding that I, a Carthian, am talking to you, an Invictus... and /you/ are the one promoting anarchy. However, I believe you have answered to the charges of challenging and contravening both Keeper and Sheriff in the course of their carrying about their appointed duties, and refusing to acknowledge the authority of the Ruling Council. Unless there is something more you wish to say on those charges?" "The Sheriff's duty is to keep the domain safe...? Where is -that- written, Myrmidon Davis? No one's bothered to show me -that- one, either. As an Invictus, I'm not surprised that a Carthian can't tell the difference between decisive action to remove a threat while illustrating a point, and anarchy. The charges are answered, Myrmidon Davis. I await your next point." Castle smiles sweetly at her, batting his eyes. Enough to try the patience of a saint... Raine closes her eyes for a moment, finding her center before she continues. "You are also charged with coercing an officer of the Court to betray confidential information gained in the course of her duties for your own personal gain. Specifically, coercing the Herald, Katya Grey - who knows people's contact details as a fundamental requirement for her job - to reveal the location of the very same Haven you later violated. This happened after the death of Athan Michaels, but before the property passed to Yamanaka Aikiko, and thus was not owned by a Kindred at the time. Nonetheless, those details fell under the heading of confidential information learned in the course of acting as Herald; she made it clear that it was a violation of trust for her to share that information; and you forced her to do so." "First of all, not a crime. I disagree that it was a violation of trust, as it fell under no Kindred's domain. Are you telling me, Myrmidon Raine, that Kindred are not allowed to coerce, intimidate, use abilities of the blood upon, nor otherwise manipulate even other -Kindred-? Has Kingsmouth become a Totalitarian State, while I was gone? Is this a rule somewhere? This was done in my own territory, in my own -haven-, to a member of my clan, a member of my covenant, a member of my family. Are you also going to discipline my childer when they widdle on the carpet, Myrmidon Davis, or is this just another attempt to heap shit upon the fire?" Castle barks a short, sharp laugh, seeing her crack, seeing the stress, waiting for her to grip her beast and feel the temptation to lash out at him even here on Elysium. "Boo Hoo, Myrmidon Davis. Boo Hoo. Let's prosecute me for being -mean-, too." Shifting slightly where she's leaning Alana lowers her gaze to study her folded hands. "I see. Members of your clan, covenant, and family, have no rights. Katya Grey's official complaint bears no weight in your eyes, because you... own her? Is that also your response to her accusation that you unlawfully imprisoned her, against her will, for more than a week?" Raine shakes her head, seeming more sad than angry at Castle's descent into something just above name-calling. "It is a pattern of behavior, Alder Councilor. You show no respect to officers of this Court, or the duties they are assigned to fulfill. What the city sees is that only what /you/ want matters. You twist the laws to suit yourself, obeying the letter rather than the spirit. You skate by on technicalities, and the excuse that you cannot control your Beast. You have wrecked the last two Courts with your frenzies, Alder Councilor. You have run roughshod over the Keeper of Elysium, the Sheriff, and the Herald in their attempts to carry out their duties. The attitude you present to the Domain is 'who is going to make me'. The specific incidents with which you are charged all go toward this larger pattern. And ultimately, what this trial seeks to ascertain is whether or not someone is going to need to make you, or whether you are willing to offer the respect to others than you demand for yourself." "Katya Grey, my -niece-, was possessed by the spirit of this Band Amaranth Demon. I see now, that in order to placate the members of this council, I should have left her to rot and die, soul-drained by the thing that -I- had gone to destroy. It was three days. I'm sure it felt quite long, but it wasn't very long at all, in the grander scheme of things. I skate by on technicalities Myrmidon Davis because technically, you are wrong. The excuse that I cannot control my beast has been one addressed numerous times during this exercise. I embraced twice, in very rapid succession, to help replenish a depleted population, regain strength in a city sorely lacking, control the mortal populace, and alleviate the -nightly- suffering of a girl who did not deserve to be killed in the first place. Had Katya Grey not fled the house in a fit of childish pique, I could have explained to her why she was kept in my magic brownie dungeon, but instead, I've been running ragged addressing issues that the chaos of this council has failed to address themselves. Individually, I have a great deal of respect for most of the Kindred here. Mother Mathis, Eric Driscoll, Alder Edward Gray, Lord Lucinde du Bethune, Master Samuel Richardson, my most beloved sister Seda, and even Brother Simon Haight, though he's quite new to this city. Others I am dubious about, know little about, or have some measure of contempt for, in no particular order or ratio... And while you may bring me to trial for my infringement of laws real and manufactured, and unstated laws 'you just thought because', Myrmidon Davis, there is one thing you cannot argue... I hold a titanic amount of sway and influence in this city... whether I am in scandal or whether I am in esteem. "I hope I have illustrated here in these last two months the influence I can wield, the strength at my disposal, and the dangers of a city unmoderated by a single point of power. A Prince would have the authority to create and assign coteries to deal with issues like this Strix. To deal with issues like the Amaranth... who, by the way, I was -protecting- my -niece- from, not 'abducting a member of the court' during." He smirks and rolls his eyes. "Further, as the Priscus, it is my responsibility to look after my clan, and trying to charge it on me as a crime when the clan itself has voiced no discontent is ludicrous. In my city... the greatest Prince should ascend to the throne. The most savvy and determined sheriff should roam the streets, informing the Kindred of the laws, and bringing the unacknowledged before the Prince's chamber. The Herald should know the Prince's will and spread his words to the Kindred, while bringing back word of their struggles to his ear. "His council of Primogen should debate the merits and events of the night, and bring forth the laws for his ratification that will ensure the city is cared for and that the rights of each kindred are represented. The Prince is the line that separates, and the buffer that softens and smooths the grating between clans and covenants, and he never makes the selfish decision, but with Solomon's Wisdom looks forth to the Symposium and declares 'this is what I have done for my city, and see how she thrives'? "Lacking that wisest of Princes... I will place myself as the custodian of this city. I will ensure the Dragons have the bluff by the sea to thrill them, and that Flash has the Outskirts to run his pack through, and that Yamanaka -doesn't- have the Outskirts to have to run through... and that the Kindred of the City are given the chance to police and patrol it, where enough blood is made available for all, and your troubles are heard by a sympathetic ear. No more confusion of where is and is not Elysium.. over who's laws are in control where.. over protocol and contest. All of these things will be fairly judged and mediated, and I will ensure the city thrives until such time as a Prince can come with the support of the city and take it from me through legitimate political struggle. I -encourage- this discourse. "I want to see Brother Simon Haight as my sheriff, and Mother Mathis as my duly appointed and supported Keeper of Elysium. I want to see each and every Priscus given the formal invitation to join my Primogen Council and represent the interests of their clan directly in the formation of the city's laws under my praxis, and I want to see this Strix -destroyed-... No more deaths. No more destruction of our Kindred... It's time for the Absent Prince to step aside, and let the seat be filled once again."